the boys with red hair and green eyes
by kawaiishelbi
Summary: Kiki was having a normal life until reports have been saying that murders happening around her neighborhood untill two red heads find her."What do you want from me "she asked "Nfu we want you".(rating may change later on).
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kiki Cena and Im a all started it out when I was born,the doctor said that I had dark blue hair and red eyes and I realized that my father was a the time I turn 7 years old I turned into a when I turned 12 I got them back for all eternity.

I was walking home from school because my car is at the shop.I was gonna ride with my sister Kadie but I'm afraid of motorcycles. As I was walking from school I saw 2 Scottish fold kittens and both of them were black and light brown and their were inside a box,they looked like they were starving.I went over to where they kittens were ,picked up the box and headed to my mom thought it would be best if I get some space soooo,my mom bought me a house.

I walked to my house and opened the door , I took off my shoes,took the kittens out of the box and putted them on the floor,and headed to the kitchen.

Then my phone started to ring."Hello?"I answered "Hey Kiki its Kadie"Oh hey sis whats going on?"I asked."Oh nothing much ,but hey did you here the news"she asked"No why?"I heard that they found 3 more girls dead"For real?"I was so Shocked,how many girls are dying in the town ."Yeah they said that the killer punctured 2 holes into their necks,so I guess their all know you didn't do it Kiki "she was right I only drink villain blood by tearing out their hearts.

And sometimes my sisters blood but they don't mind ."I wonder why they pick women?"she asked"Me too hang on sis I have to go bye"bye"I hanged up.

I grabbed some cat food out of the cabinet. My mom bought me some cat and dog food just in case I get any pets.I grabbed 2 bowls from the cabinet, putted the food in the bowls ,and putted them on the floor for the kittens to eat.

I headed upstairs to my room and got on my laptop. I went on google and typed in "3 girl murders "I went on something that shocked me.

**Hey everyone i hope you enjoyed and please review hugs and kisses xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

As I scrolled down I noticed that those girls go to my school.I clicked on was found dead in her bedroom covered with bite marks all over her body and lieing on the floor covered in a pool of blood.

I clicked on Maddie Clarkson. Maddie was found dead in her apartment who was chocked to death and the killer took her body and threw her body in a near by dumpster .

Lastly I clicked on Zoey James. Zoey was found barely alive when authorities found her under her bed with bite marks all over on her neck,she later died in the hospital.

I felt like I was gonna puke when I saw the pictures,I closed my laptop and called my mom. "Hello"she answered "hey mom do you know anything else about the murders"I asked "The truth is sweety ,I really don't know how about you ask your friends"she replied "Ok mom "Oh and also honey make shure you lock your doors and windows tonight because I don't want you to get killed"Ok mom I will "And don't forget to take your brother and sisters to the park"alright mom bye"Bye and be safe"I hunged up.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and headed to the school because they have after school activities. I saw Katrina,Melissa,Kasey,and Luke waiting for me outside of the building."Wait where's your car "Kasey asked."How many times to I have to tell ,its at the shop because I got into a accident 2 days ago"I answered."Well sorry god"

We then stopped at the local little ones love this place because their friends go here.I took their backpacks and putted them on the nearest park bench."Um sis are we gonna walk home or are we gonna get picked up"Melissa asked as she squeezed her bunny."Kadie is gonna pick us up"Oh alright "she walk's over to her friends",I got out my tablet and started to read twilight breaking down part 1.

"Oi" a voice said "Oi peaches!"I turned to around to find 3 boys staring at me .Two of them had red hair and green eyes but the other one had a fedora, so Im assuming they're twins .The last one had purple hair and purple eyes and he was a little bit shorter then them."Didn't you hear me talking to you"the boy redhead boy asked."Oh sorry I was just reading a good book "I replied. "You didn't know we was here,teddy do you think this mortal is stupid,yeah she is"the boy clenched his teddy bear."W-well my name is Kiki cena, what are your names?"I asked.

"Im Ayato Sakamaki but you can call me ore-sama "he said as he got a little bit closer ,but i backed up a bit."Hi there Im Laito Sakamaki bitch-chan "he smirked. "Im Kanato Sakamaki and this is teddy"he waved his teddy bears brother and sisters came over to me ."Yo sis who the fuck are these weirdos ?"Luke asked while cracking his knuckles. "Who's the brats?"Ayato asked "Who the fuck are you calling a brat you son of a bitch!"Katrina yelled."Thats enough, come on you guys lets go wait for Kadie at another place"I recommended. I grabbed their hands and we headed to another park.

**I hope you like it and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe those pricks ruined our fun time at the park!,I was this close to beat Luke at basket ball "Kasey complained.

"No you didn't ,you cheated "Oh shut up! It doesn't matter any way "I grabbed my phone and texted my sister Kadie

_"hey sis can u pick us up at papa johns ?"_

_"Yea shure ,but I thought I was gonna pick u guys up in 2 hours ? At the park "_

_"Well the little ones got a little cranky so we had to leave "_

_"Ok ill see u guys there"_

I put my phone back in my pocket."Come on you guys lets go to papa johns to get some food,im starving"."AWESOME!"they shouted .We walked into papa johns and I had the little ones go find a table for us ."Hello mam what would you like ?"she asked."I would like a large pepperoni pizza and a large Pepsi please "Ok that'll be 14.00 $ please "she said with a smile .I was surprised when they already had the pizza done .I took the pizza and pepsi and took it to where the little ones were sitting .

They gave us 5 cups .I poured them some pepsi because the last time they try to do it by themselves it spilled everywhere. I gave them their slices and we ate .

**18 minutes later **

I payed the cashier, and we waited on the side walk for my sister to pick us up."There she is !"Luke shouted, The green jeep stopped and we went inside the jeep."Hey you guys "Kadie said with a smile ,but the little ones just mumbled "hey",they must be still mad about what happened."Yo Kiki are still mad or nah?"Yep they are "I giggle a little ,while the little ones glared at me ."So sis ,are going to mom's house or yours"she asked me ."Oh im going to my house I have kittens to take care of "KITTENS!,WHY DID YOU TELL ME YOU HAD KITTENS"Katrina yelled with a squeeing voice.

" I was gonna tell you guys but I was afraid you was gonna flip "Well we won't but Katrina will,"Luke replied back ."Ok sis were here"I got out of the car ,opened the door ,and took off my shoes .The kittens meowed which probably means that their hungry again. I got out the cat food and putted some in the cat bowl's. And I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

After I took a shower I put on a black tank top and pink sweatpants .I went down stairs a grabbed some chips off the counter and sated on the couch.I turned on the TV to watch my show Empire,me and my sisters love this for some reason the lights flickered of and on.I was getting a little scared ,then the lights turned off.I grabbed the flashlight and I checked on the kittens to see if their alright .After I checked on the kittens I headed in my room to light up some candles.

But I felt like something was watching me

**hey guys sorry if I hadn't posted any chapters but dont worry I will .Please review and like**


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed my phone and started to call my brother Spencer. "Come on please pick up"

_"hello?"he answered _

_"Hey Spencer its me,kiki "_

_"Oh! Hey sis what's up "_

_"Not good the electricity is-hello"_

The phone line went out.I was so terrified, I grabbed the kittens and ran to my room .I locked the door and laid in bed hoping it would be over .Then I felt something on my thigh assuming it was the kittens.I sat up and saw a redhead boy with green eyes with a fedora ,and wearing some type of uniform. I was about to scream when his hand covered my mouth and his other hand caressed on my thigh. "Shhh it wont be fun if you scream-nfu "he said with a cocky smirk.I kicked him in balls and ran down stairs to the kitchen .

I grabbed a sharp knife and went back upstairs. I kicked the door open ,but there was no one in my room but the kittens.I sighed maybe it was just my imagination. I was about to go to the kitchen when a force pushed me into my room and I fell to ground."where do you think your going coconut "

"Nfu- she so cute when she's trembling "the other redhead smirked. "Please what do you want from me ?"I asked them.

They both smirked at eachother "Nfu- we want you of course "

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry its so short I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The emerald eyed boy picked up my body and threw me on my bed."Allow us to introduce ourselves ,I'm Ayato but you can call me Ore-sama"he introduced. "And im Laito bitch-chan"he winked.

"Please don't kill me "I begged.

"Oh don't worry were not going to kill you ,we just wanna have some fun"Ayato started to rub my thigh. I bit my lip ,trying to not moan,blood began to appear on my lip .

"Oh look she looks like she's gonna break,but don't worry were gonna make you break real good"Laito grabs my breast and starts to rub it .I bit my lip even more ,I couldn't take this ."Nfu- your breast's look so good to taste i also wonder what does your blood taste too"

My body feels numb,please someone help me!.Then my door opened and there i saw my older spencer "SPENCER !"I shouted with relief, I was so glad he was gonna save me .

"Stay away FROM MY SISTER!"he shouted .He pulled out 2 snipers, "Now get THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"he threatened. Then the boys left with a flash."Are you ok?"he asked me with a worried tone."

"Yea im fine ,thanks for saving me "I thanked him."No problem here "I looked to see that it was the kittens sound asleep."Oh my gosh! Thank you so much "I rewarded him with a hug."Come on sis lets go to moms house"

"Why?"."Because these guys almost raped you so it would be best if you stay with the others for a few days"

"Well ok let me just get some clothes on"."Ok ill take the kittens and start the car up .


End file.
